


A Short Respite

by DiegoonNio



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: Alex drops by Aymeric's place between her adventurers. It's always fun to tease an Ishgardian.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	A Short Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Alexstrasza Ysera is not my character. You can learn more about her here: alexysera.carrd.co

Alexstrasza Ysera or Alex for short. One of the many adventures who had helped with the Firmament. Did she play a big part? Not more than any other but she did her best. That’s why she felt obligated to stop by on her way to House Borel. Unfortunately the Miqo’te wasn’t aware of how needed she was going to be.

Chatting with Francel, her eyes lit up when he mentioned having to visited the Four Houses. She could do without Dzemael but everyone else sounded great. But somehow she found herself nodding along to the Elezen’s words instead of speaking up. An odd curse but one that happened more frequently than she’d like. And that’s how she found herself listening to the problems of the Firmament instead of visting Aymeric.

A few problems later, Francel finally returned saying negotions went well. She smiled at the news and was about to excuse herself when he continued. “But sounds like something’s up. Ser Edmont was hoping you could visit Dragonhead. Probably about his youngest son.” She sighed internally at that. She didn’t want to babysit right now. “And Aymeric also wanted to speak with you.”

A knowing smile tugged on his lips as he noticed her ears perk up. “Did he say about what?”

“I’m afraid not,” He replied before a knight ran up to them. He nodded at them before looking back at her. “Looks like I need to attend to some other business. Thank-you again for all your help.”

“No problem.” She smiled with a wave as she watched him leave. Quickly glancing around, she deemed the Firmament in capable hands before heading to the Pillars. She debated stopping by the Fortemps manor but continued on. She couldn’t wait to see Aymeric again. It had felt like ages since last she had seen him.

Keeping her composure, she politely knocked on the door. She thought they were close enough to just barge in but Ishgardian customs said no. After a few moments, an elderly steward opened the door. His face lit up and he gave a courteous bow. “Lady Alexstrasza. It is an honor to see you again. Do come in.”

She entered and followed him. “Can’t I just go straight to his office…?” She questioned as she was led to the front room.

“I know you’re close, but he doesn’t like being interrupted while working,” He chuckled like she said a joke. “I’ll let him know you’re here. Will you be staying for dinner? I can even start heating up the guest room if you wish to spend the night.”

“I could let you save on wood and spend the night in Aymeric’s room,” She replied with a grin earning another laugh out of him.

“Aren’t you the temptress.” He smiled before bowing once more. “I’ll take care of everything. Make yourself comfortable, Lady Alexstrasza.”

Once he left, she sighed as she flopped back onto the sofa. Her advances often came across as joking to Ishgardians. She and Aymeric had been dating for a while now but they had barely done anything. Although they had held hands in public. That was pretty scandalous for Ishgard standards.

She snorted at her own joke before her ear twitched at the faint sound of clinking. The steward was back with a tray of tea and snacks. “Ser Aymeric will be down shortly. I prepared some snacks but dinner will be ready shortly. So don’t eat too much.”

“I won’t.” She grinned as he set the tray down. Once he left, she practically pounced on the snacks. She helped herself to a cookie before pouring some tea. The bottle of birch syrup made her smile. It wasn’t an uncommon ingredient but it could always be found near Aymeric.

She sipped her tea as she waited. A couple minutes went by but no one came. She was about to just go to his office when she heard footsteps approach. Finally the Elezen she was waiting for arrived.

“Apologies for keeping you waiting,” Aymeric greeted with a warm smile as he walked over to her. “How are you?”

“Better now that you’re here,” Alex replied as she stood up. Wrapping her arms around him, he learned down to let her kiss him easier. She happily kissed him before noticing the faint, dark circles under his eyes. “You’ve been overworking yourself again, haven’t you.”

“No…” He started to say as she gently touched his face. With a defeated smile, he learned into her touch. “Mayhaps a bit. But not as much as you.”

She laughed at that. “Fighting is less work than politics,” She stated as she pulled him to the couch. Leaning forward, she began to fix him a cup of tea just the way he liked it. “Especially Ishgardian politics. I’m amazed you’re still sane after all you’ve dealt with.”

“Count Fortemps has been a great help with that,” He explained while taking the tea from her. His body tensed as she leaned against him but quickly relaxed. He was becoming used to her displays of affection every time she came over. “Without his help I would have quit long ago.”

She curled up between his arm and body forcing his arm to wrap around her. “You need to give yourself more credit. You’re doing an amazing job and everyone knows it. I’ve heard only words of praise from you the Firmament.”

“But I haven’t done much—“

“Shh.” She turned to press a finger to his lips. “You’re doing great.”

He chuckled softly before looking at her finger. After a moment of thought, he kissed it tenderly. “Thank-you.”

“I’m just speaking the truth.” She grinned before swapping her finger for her lips. It was suppose to be a quick kiss but his hand moved to her head as he kissed her back. She smiled as she started to move onto his lap. However a cough from the doorway caused them to freeze.

“Oho, am I interrupting?” The steward questioned with an amused tone.

“Yes.”

“No!”

She quietly pouted before moving to give Aymeric room. However her smile returned as she saw the faint look of disappointment in the Elezen’s eyes. “We can continue later.”

“He’s still here,” Aymeric coughed in embarrassment causing his steward to laugh.

“You two can continue after dinner. Don’t want it to get cold,” He said before heading to the kitchen. The two exchanged glances. Alex smiled innocently causing Aymeric to sigh.

“You are a troublemaker,” He stated while standing and offering a hand to her.

“And you love me anyways,” She replied with a grin as she took his hand to stand. Once up, she tried to pull her hand away but he held on.

“I do.” He kissed her hand before letting go and turning to head towards the dinning room. In doing so he missed the small blush cross her cheeks. Willing away the blush, she quickly followed after him only to frown at the smell of their dinner.

The table looked immaculate. The side they weren’t using was clear but the other side was filled with small dishes off food. Fruit, vegetables, bread, and… fish. Alex hated fish. Aymeric noticed this too and looked at her in concern. “Shall I ask for something else for you?”

“No. There’s enough here for me to eat,” She replied quickly as she looked over everything. “Like that fruit. I didn’t know Ishgard had fruit that fresh.”

“We’ve open more trade routes with the rest of Eorzea,” He explained while pulling out her chair. She sat and listened in interest. “That’s right… you wouldn’t know. All of Eorzea has been doing better thanks to your actions. Even with Garlemald looming over us, the relations you helped build have proved one of our strongest assets.”

“I didn’t do much,” She replied a bit bashfully. “Alphinaud was the politician. I just slayed Primals.”

“Mayhaps, but you still played a critical role,” He explained as he began to serve them. He continued with the news while they ate. Alex listened closely, proud of what everyone was accomplishing. This is what they had helped built. What they had wanted. “Ah… but I think that’s enough about the Source. How have your travels been on the First?”

Aymeric tried to keep his composure but she didn’t miss the childlike excitement in his eyes. She chuckled quietly before beginning a recap of her adventures. Some bits she toned down as to not worry him, like how she was almost consumed by the light. But others she embellished a bit. Telling a story like this made her realize why the Wandering Minstrel added in things. It was rather fun.

“May the Fury have mercy…” He muttered quietly after she told her battle against Hades. She might have used a certain tale instead of what actually happened… “To be able to defeat such a foe. You truly are an amazing warrior. What happened next?”

“Eat your food,” She chided gently while taking a bit of the fruit on her plate. His was still mostly full because he was so focused on her tale. “Unfortunately the dramatic adventuring ends there. Now we’re focusing on getting the Scions back to their bodies.”

He frowned as he listened to what was going on with the Scions; this time eating. “I wish I could help you,” He said once she finished explaining. “Commander Hext has been worrying constantly about them.”

“Lyse…” Alex muttered quietly with a frown. She needed to check up on the girl. It was probably hitting her hard.

“She’s staying strong,” Aymeric said as if he could hear her thoughts. “She’s worried but the war has her thoughts occupied.”

“Right. She’s on the front lines… Now I’m worried about her for other reasons.”

The two chuckled at the comment; easing the tension that had begun to build. “Don’t worry. Eorzea is standing with Ala Mhigo this time. She’ll be safe.”

“Alright,” She answered after a moment. “But you better be safe too. Gods, I wish I could be there with you all.”

“You’ll be there once you save the scions. As her Fury knows, this war isn’t ending anytime soon,” He sighed, earning a gentle pat on his hand from her.

“But it will one day.”

The two exchanged a smile before slowly finishing their meals. Their conversations became lighter until they were laughing over jokes. Once they were finished, they moved back to the front room and sat in front of the fire. Alex was curled up next to Aymeric’s side with his arm around her.

“This is the perfect way to relax.” She grinned while taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

“Agreed,” He replied before kissing the top of her head. “I didn’t realize how much I needed it.”

“Guess I’ll have to come visit you more so you don’t forget to take breaks,” She teased.

“I would like that,” He said quietly causing her grin to grow. “Speaking of, will you be spending the night? Someone will have to start preparing the guest room.”

“I already talked to your steward.” Her smiled turned mischievous. “We decided I’ll be sharing your room tonight.”

He coughed at that; a small blush dusting his cheek. “Must you make such jokes?”

She giggled as there was a knock on the doorway. They looked to see the steward bowing. “Apologies for the interruption but I came to inform you that the bath has been drawn.”

“Thank-you,” Aymeric replied with nod. “And is the guest room ready?”

The steward looked at them in surprise. “Lady Alexstrasza said she would be sleeping with you tonight.”

Alex held back her laughter as Aymeric turned red. “That’s improper,” He managed to say before clearing his throat. “But if there’s no objections I guess we could share a bed together…”

“Really?” Her ears perked up in excitement causing his blush to grow. “Don’t worry. I won’t do anything risque. Cuddling would be nice though.”

He groaned at her teasing while the steward laughed. “Well if you’re actually okay with the idea, I’ll go put out the fires in the guest room.”

“What? But you just said…”

“Ho ho ho. I was joking,” He replied innocently with a twinkle in his eyes. “But now the question is where do you wish for the lady to sleep?”

Aymeric looked away from the steward and Alex’s hopeful eyes. “I guess if we’re rebuilding Ishgard, we could work on being not so uptight or prude…”

“I’ll go close up the guest room then,” The steward said in amusement as Alex made a happy sound. “Have a good night you too.”

“Oh we will,” The Miqo’te answered with a mischievous smile.

“Don’t give him the wrong idea,” He groaned as he heard the steward laugh from the hallway.

“I think he already has it,” She chuckled before wrapping her arms around him. “Too much teasing?”

He blinked at the question before shaking his head. “No. You’re fine,” He answered honestly before giving her a gentle kiss. “Ishgardian customs are rather uptight so your straightforwardness on such things can be overwhelming sometimes. I’ll let you know if it ever becomes a problem though.”

“Good. I’d hate to make you uncomfortable.” She smiled as she stole another kiss before pushing away to stand. “I’ll take a bath first. Have to make sure I’m clean for cuddling… and anything else we might do.”

She winked at him before dashing off to the bathroom. He sat there stunned for a moment before chuckling to himself. “Straightforward indeed,” He muttered quietly withsmile. “But that’s just one of her many charms.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is central around a WoL I didn't create. Alex is such a cool character and I tried my best but I don't feel I did her justice. TT-TT Better than my first attempt though hahaha...


End file.
